This invention relates to a fluid dynamoelectric machine and more particularly to a fluid machine which operates a motor or a generator.
Fluid machines such as turbine compressors and pumps have been coupled to motors or generators, however, combining the two machines into a single structure not only save substantial material, but facilitates unique design latitude. Aerodynamic forces can be balanced by electromagnetic forces to reduce stresses on the roots of the blades and allow for improved designs.